On Golden Wings
by sona89
Summary: In the year of 284 AC at the end of the Usurper's War, Queen Rhaella gave birth to not one, but two babes. The first she named Daenerys, the second Alysanne. The maester feared Alysanne would not survive, but she did. What will her role be in the Game of Thrones and which part does she play in the War against the Darkness?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the year of 284 after Aegon's Conquest and at the end of the Usurper's War (or Robert's Rebellion, depending on which side you were on), during a terrible summer storm where the remaining Targaryen fleet sunk in front of Dragonstone, Queen Rhaella Targaryen gave birth to not one, but two babes. Both girls had silver-gold hair and amethyst eyes. The first she named Daenerys, the second Alysanne. They looked almost identical, only that the second babe was smaller and more frail. The maester feared she would not survive. But unlike her mother, small Alysanne did live, though only a few were aware of that.

While the babe Daenerys and her older brother Viserys were taken by loyalists to the freecity of Braavos before the brother of the usurper Robert Baratheon captured the island Dragonstone, Alysanne was whisked away to Pentos, leaving young Viserys and the loyalists around him in the belief that she didn't survive. In Pentos small Princess Alysanne Targaryen was hidden away and sheltered in the manse of magister Illyrio Mopatis. There she grew up away from the public in safety, never went hungry to bed and always had the most beautiful dresses of the finest fabrics the world had to offer. The fat magister draped her in expensive silks, jewels and provided her with an excellent education. She learned everything there is to learn about the history of her family, the Seven Kingdoms and its many houses, she learned to speak different languages, High Valyrian among them, how to play the harp and all the different dances. She had a wonderful singing voice and her delicate hands were perfect for sewing and embroidery in which she excelled. She never lacked for nothing.

Alysanne grew into a beautiful young maiden. She was intelligent and graceful, very perceptive and kind. Her sweet and loving nature might fool someone into thinking she were an empty-headed damsel, but that was not so; she knew exactly what people thought about her and how the intrigues of the powerful worked and used it to her advantage. But she was also lonely. For her safety Alysanne wasn't allowed to leave the manse of magister Illyrio and was confined to a single wing of the building and only allowed to venture into the garden at certain points when nobody else was there. The servants were always the same and only few, most of them not talking with her. Her teachers were carefully picked for their secrecy and trustworthiness and grew old and grey while teaching her. She didn't partake in any feasts or gatherings Illyrio held in his manse and never visited the markets of Pentos, festivals or any mummers shows. Due to that she grew quiet and pensive. She hid herself behind books and played for hours after hours on her harp, floating the manse with sad and gloomy melodies. At one point Illyrio said that Alysanne was a dreamer, as he watched her pulling the strings of her harp and looking longingly out of the window with a faraway smile on her lips. Though she never lost her sweetness.

The older she grew the more she yearned to be reunited with her last remaining family. But it was not to be. Alysanne became cross with Illyrio and he called her a petulant child; she should be thankful for what she had and the safety in which she lived unlike her brother and twin-sister who were constantly on the run from the assassins send by the usurper Robert. He should invite Daenerys and Viserys to come and live with her, offer them the same safety as he does her, Alysanne said, but Illyrio said no. Why, she demanded to know. Because this way it is guaranteed that at least one Targaryen will survive to reclaim the Iron Throne, was the cold answer.

Learning that the magister hadn't taken her in out of kindness, but for his own power-hungry reasons, Alysanne became cold and bitter towards him. She refused to dine with him, talk to him or interact in any way with other people. She closed herself of, became depressed, refused to eat and sometimes didn't even leave her bed for days on end. Several times she tried to escape her sheltered home turned prison, but never managed to slip by the guards. When she turned ten, Illyrio tried to mend things with her. He gifted her with three petrified dragon-eggs; one black, one green and one gold. She was a dragon herself, the Magister mused, she ought to like them. That was when Alysanne began to have dreams.

She dreamed of a great wall of ice, blue winter-roses and the world covered in snow and ice with, a never-ending darkness. Of a young man with long silver hair and dark indigo eyes, playing sad and beautiful tunes on a silver-stringed harp and a beautiful, dark-haired and grey-eyed young woman listening while a tear slipped down her cheek. Of the same young man in black armour dying by a great, blood-washed river, with a woman's name on his lips, the red rubies that adorned his breastplates flying like drops of blood to the ground of the river from the forceful blow of a warhammer he suffered against his chest. Of a tower in a red desert and a woman screaming while men fought to the death below. Of a bed covered in petals of a winter-rose and blood and a promise given. She dreamed of a crown of molten gold. Of a funeral pyre in which three dragon-eggs lay, one black, one green and one gold and a young woman, who looked like her, walking into the fire. Of the same young woman with black, green and gold small dragons on her shoulders while slaves took their collars off, standing around her and shouting _Mhysa_ , which means _mother_ in Old Ghiscari. And of many more things that Alysanne knew told her of things not yet happened and that may be still happening or not. And she knew what she had to do.

And though Alysanne came out of her depression and turned again more into the person she once was, she never forgave Illyrio. Things weren't the same between them and would never be again. But the dragon Princess could handle that, she would use him to her advantage. When she was thirteen Illyrio Mopatis told her that her brother and twin-sister would finally come to Pentos; she, at last, would be reunited with her siblings. But Alysanne the Dreamer surprised him and told him that, no, her siblings are not allowed to be aware of her existence, that he will shelter them for a time and would help Viserys with what he demanded of him and that, when the time came, he would gift her twin-sister with her three dragon-eggs and tell her that she, when the world seemed darkest to her, had to light a fire.

And so it came to be that Daenerys Targaryen wed a Dothraki-horselord, Viserys got crowned with a crown of molten gold and that when Daenerys' sun and stars died, she lit a fire and placed the three dragon-eggs in it, walked into it and emerged with three baby dragons out of the debris of the burned-out pyre. The Mother of Dragons became the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, _Mhysa_ and Queen of Meereen.

Then, when a powdered and of sickly sweet flowers smelling spider and a little lion with a big shadow arrived at Illyrio's manse in Pentos, the dragon Princess knew it was time. She would be finally reunited with her missing sister. Together the unlikely trio travelled to Meereen and there they presented themselves to the Mother of Dragons. To say Daenerys and her advisers were shocked when they saw an almost identical looking young woman to the Queen standing in the Great Pyramid of Meereen was an understatement. But Varys, the Spider, confirmed that Alysanne is not some wannabe who wanted to look like the Queen, but indeed her long thought dead twin-sister, who he himself organized to be raised and sheltered away from her siblings to further secure the survival of the Targaryen line. And where Daenerys clearly was not happy to have been lied to and deceived all her life, believing her twin-sister had died, she was delighted and overwhelmed with joy that she wasn't alone, wasn't the last Targaryen, anymore. After the shock had ebbed away Daenerys told Alysanne that she always knew that something was missing from her, that she was not whole and that now, being reunited with her she felt finally like a complete person and stronger than before.

 _"Nothing can harm us now, sister. We are together now and stronger than ever ... we were never meant to be apart."_

The first thing Alysanne did when they were alone was to express her regret and apologies for not being there in her sisters time of need, for not preventing certain events from happening.

 _"I am so sorry, sister mine. I wish I could have saved you from all the pain and grief you went through ... but certain things had to come to pass and if you hate me now that you know I knew, please forgive me. I didn't allow it to happen because I wanted to hurt you, but because I couldn't let the dreams of darkness become true."_

The sisters reconciled and got to know each other. They became friends and learned from the other, they laughed and cried together and most importantly they planned on how to retake what was once theirs, though with different reasons that urged them on. Where Daenerys wanted to reclaim the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms because she thought that it was their birthright and that she could do good for the people of Westeros and lead them to a new prosperous and peaceful Age, Alysanne claimed that the people of Westeros had to stop fighting amongst themselves and unify against a greater, more dangerous enemy that would plunge the world into never-ending darkness and wipe out all life and to achieve that it would need a strong and kind and fair leader to whom the people look up and whom they trust to have their best interest at heart and who is just, which as of yet, with the constant war and multiply kings and queens that seemed to spread everywhere, was not the case. Alysanne was of the opinion that with their dragons and Daenerys army as a show of strength and with their combined desire for peace and compassion, their willingness to learn from each other and to support one another where one might be weak or where one lacked in skill or knowledge, they would be the right leaders Westeros needs.

Daenerys' advisers, mainly Tyrion Lannister, Varys and Sers Barristan Selmy and Jorah Mormont, offered their input also and urged them to look for allies not only in the Unsullied and sellsword companies that Daenerys had hired, but also in Westeros itself. They needed allies who were currently present in the Seven Kingdoms. It was decided that Varys would handle to look for alliances in Westeros, while the rest would prepare their forces in Essos to reclaim the Seven Kingdoms and also to establish a stable and peaceful governance for Meereen and the other cities Daenerys had freed from the slavers.

During that time Daenerys introduced Alysanne to Rhaegal, the green dragon, and Viserion, referred to as the white dragon but is more cream and gold in colour, whom she had chained in the catacombs of Meereen due to them growing wild and unpredictable. Drogon, the black and biggest of them, Daenerys said, avoided being chained and flew away, though occasionally his great shadow was seen flying near the city. Alysanne convinced Daenerys to unchain them, for they would wither away in their imprisonment, cementing her opinion with the story of how she herself became depressed when learning that she was nothing more than a prisoner of some kind in the manse of magister Illyrio Mopatis. Fearing that they would cause chaos and death for the city and people of Meereen and surrounding lands Daenerys was reluctant, but Alysanne assured her that all would turn out well. And it indeed did.

It didn't take long for Drogon to reunite with his newly freed brothers and by a continued offering of livestock as food for them in the fighting pits of Meereen they soon made their home on abandoned pyramids inside the city. Whenever they had eaten their fill Daenerys and Alysanne sought their company and soon they both bonded each with one of the dragons. From then on the Targaryen twins where seen flying atop Drogon and Viserion over Meereen. Due to the bond the dragons formed with their riders their grew more composed and less dangerous to loosing control. Even Rhaegal, who remained riderless and was always the most wild of the three, got more content and followed the example of his brothers in his behaviour. Though sometimes he tended to disappear for some days and nobody knew what he did then. Daenerys feared he might harm someone or someday might never return, but again Alysanne soothed her worries.

 _"If he had harmed the people around Meereen, then we would already have heard of it, so don't fret, sister. And he will come back – and one day we will find his rider. The dragon must have three heads."_

On the return of Varys from Westeros they learned that Dorne, under the rule of Ellaria Sand, the paramour of late Prince Oberyn Martell and mother to four of his seven baseborn children, and the Reach under the rule of Willas Tyrell with his grandmother Olenna Tyrell, the so called Queen of Thorns, as his adviser, had agreed to an alliance with Daenerys. After inquiring what happened to Prince Doran Martell, the former ruler of Dorne, Varys revealed that Ellaria and the Sand Snakes (as Oberyn's daughters were known as) had him removed from power (a kinder way to say that they killed him) because they were displeased with his lack of action due to the death of Oberyn at King's Landing and his overall leadership of Dorne and his seemingly cowardice to right the wrongs that were inflicted upon his family by the people who now ravaged Westeros with their war for power. When asked what happened to the alliance of the Lannisters and the Tyrells (for last they knew was that Margaery Tyrell was married to the boy-King Tommen), Varys answered that it got blown up in a sea of wildfire with Lord Mace Tyrell, Margaery and Ser Loras Tyrell still inside the building (among other notable figures like Kevan Lannister). All were shocked to hear that the mentioned building was the Great Sept of Baelor and that Cersei Lannister was the person who orchestrated the whole thing. More shocked they were when Varys told them that boy-King Tommen has thrown himself in grief over his dead Queen Margaery from a window of the Red Keep and that Cersei now claimed the title of Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Reluctantly Varys stated that already some were styling her as Mad Queen Cersei and said that she was Aerys Targaryen come again. And though it still somewhat stung to hear it said that their father was mad and cruel and that nobody loved him, Daenerys and Alysanne had accepted that he indeed was a raving tyrant who had to be put down for the good of the realm (though they were not happy how his removal turned into the near extinction of their family).

Other news were that the Iron Islands fought a bloody civil war with Asha, Victarion and Euron Greyjoy all fighting for the Seastone Chair. That the Riverlands were now in the hands of the Freys (though only with the help of the Lannisters and many hostages taken of members of the other noble Riverlands-Houses to keep them in check) and that Edmure Tully himself was a hostage at Casterly Rock. The North was back in the hands of the Starks, the bastard Jon Snow having defeated and exterminated house Bolton with the help of Wildlings and knights of the Vale lead by Petyr Baelish. The northern lords had made Jon Snow their new King in the North, the Vale having declared also for the North instead of the Mad Queen on the Iron Throne (though Varys said that he wouldn't put too much stock into the word of a lickspittle like Littlefinger, the name under which Petyr Baelish is also known).

 _"Littlefinger plays is own games. He does nothing without a plan behind a plan and I would not wonder if we one day get news of the demise of Jon Snow and the following marriage of Sansa Stark to Littlefinger, with the latter styling himself King in the North. And from there he probably only will try to extend his 'little finger'. Same as he did with the Vale and his farce of a marriage to the late Lysa Arryn."_

But there were still stranger tidings from the North. Talks of a threat from beyond the Wall, dead walking and living creatures of ice who bring the cold and darkness with them. Long the Night's Watch has pleaded for help and more men, but nobody heeded the call, believing the stories to be just that – stories. But Alysanne knew differently and knew that they must act now before it is too late.

 _"The Long Night. A never-ending darkness and death for all living. It is time."_

Alas, they were delayed. The masters of Yunkai, Astapor and Volantis besieged Meereen. They wanted to bring down Daenerys and establish a flowing slave-trade again, but the Mother of Dragons would have none of it. Too many times the masters had tested her patience and abused her good-will and she made short work of them with the help of the dragons, her Unsullied and the sellsword companies in her employ. Surprisingly this was the time when they heard from Illyrio Mopatis again, who had procured the Golden Company for them and they came just in time to help fight against the Sons of the Harpy, who had started killing civils in the streets of Meereen at the beginning of the siege. Bringing down the slave-masters achieved, they set their plans for a stable and peaceful governance of Daenerys conquered cities in Essos into motion. Slaver's Bay became the Dragon's Bay and Daenerys and Alysanne, three dragons, the Golden Company and Daenerys Unsullied set sail to Westeros, leaving behind the other roughly three to four thousand men of different sellsword companies to help the new government of Dragon's Bay keep the peace.

Fate and luck seemed to be on their side, for when they reached Dragonstone they didn't found the lion of Lannister flying atop the towers but the three-headed dragon of their own house. Flying below the black and red banner of house Targaryen were the grapes of house Redwyne, vassal family of the Tyrells of Highgarden. On the pier they were greeted by an older thin man with stooped shoulders and a balding head with only a few tufts of orange hair remaining. Missandei, Daenerys interpreter and former slave, announces them.

 _"All kneel for Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons and her sister Princess Alysanne the Dreamer of house Targaryen, heir to the Iron Throne and Dragonrider."_

The stooped thin man, who Ser Barristan whispered to them is Lord Paxter Redwyne of the Arbor, and the twenty or so guards that were with him all got down on one knee and bowed their heads. Lord Paxter giving over the command of Dragonstone over the screeching of the three Dragons that circled the island.

 _"My Queen, Dragonstone is yours."_

The good news took no end there, though, and while remnants of an occurring battle remained to be seen from the taking of Dragonstone by the Redwyne fleet against the garrison of Lannister-men stationed on the island, word came from King's Landing only hours before Daenerys and Alysanne reached the ancestral seat of their family. King's Landing fell without so much as a proper battle, only small skirmishes happened here and there where the most loyal Lannister-men tried to repel the Tyrells and forces of Dorne. Originally it was planned that Dorne and the Reach would besiege King's Landing, weaken the resolve and bringing down the moral of the Lannisters inside the city. Meanwhile the Golden Company and part of the Unsullied would sail up the Blackwater Rush, disembark and join forces with Dorne and the Reach and lead an assault on its walls and at the same time the remaining Unsullied on the Targaryen ships and the Redwyne-fleet would attack King's Landing from the sea and Daenerys on Drogon, Alysanne on Viserion and Rhaegal would support the attack from the air. Neither of that happened though, for when the Dornish and Reachermen reached the city they found the gates opened wide and peace banners flying on top the gate towers. The armed men had laid down their weapons and surrendered the city and in the Throne Room of the Red Keep they found before them a bloodbath. Men in red Lannister armour and white Kingsguard/Queensguard armour lay on the floor. Only a few soldiers remained standing, all looking quite stunned to a spot on the bottom before the Iron Throne. There lay the form of Mad Queen Cersei, limb and lifeless with empty green eyes staring at the ceiling and her twin-brother Ser Jaime Lannister kneeling next to her, silently sobbing and muttering the same words again and again.

 _"'Burn them all' she said. 'Burn them all'. I didn't let it happen then and I couldn't let it happen now. 'Burn them all'."_

Jaime Lannister was thrown into a cell and the remaining Lannister-men who had surrendered were penned up and held prisoner on the tourney grounds just outside the city, men who put up a fight were either killed in the fight or when defeated thrown into the Black Cells to await the judgement of Queen Daenerys. The Dornish and Reachermen were already beginning to prepare the city for the arrival of the Queen, raising the banner of the Targaryens and giving aid and food to the people of the city who clearly suffered under the rather short rule of the Mad Queen; all in the name of Daenerys, to make the people receptive and well-disposed for their new Queen.

The next day Daenerys and Alysanne flew on dragonback to King's Landing and leaving a garrison of Unsullied and Redwyne-men behind on Dragonstone, the rest followed by ships. When the twin-sisters circled above the city, the people of King's Landing came out of their houses and celebrated on the streets. Landing in the courtyard of the Red Keep, Daenerys and Alysanne dismounted and made their way to the Throne Room. There the found the noblemen and courtiers of King's Landing and Lords and Ladies of the Crownlands and Dorne and the Reach assembled, all going down on one knee and making a path for them to the Iron Throne. There was not one lion or stag banner to see on the walls and behind the Throne loomed the three-headed dragon of the Targaryens. Alysanne walked behind her twin-sister, smiling left and right when she saw that some stole glances at them, and she nearly walked against Daenerys when she suddenly stopped at the foot of the stairs. Turning to the gathered people she addressed them.

 _"I am Daenerys Stormborn, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons. The Stags are no more and the Mad Lion Queen is dead."_

The crowd answered her in unison.

 _"The Queen is dead. Long live the Queen! Hail Queen Daenerys!"_

With a simple gesture of her hand Daenerys silenced the people again.

 _"Long have you suffered under the rule of incompetent and mad Kings and Queens. Injustice was done to you and you starved and bled and died for their thirst for power. Today I come to you to retake what rightfully belongs to me and I come not to cause more war and suffering for you. I come to bring peace and unity to the Seven Kingdoms again and to lead you to a new Age of prosperity in which we all can strive to make the realm a better place. I am your Queen, but I will not sit on the Iron Throne before justice is done to them who plunged Westeros into chaos and not before the Seven Kingdoms are once again united and at peace."_

When questioned what happened at the capital prior to the arrival of the army of Dorne and the Reach, Addam Marbrand was brought before them. He told them that when word came that a fleet under the Targaryen banner with three dragons in tow and the armies of Dorne and the Reach was advancing on King's Landing, Cersei grew mad in her fear. She knew that she had not enough men to defend the city. She sent out various ravens, all of which remained unanswered, she kept the city on lock down and horded what remained of food in the city for herself and the Nobles at the Red Keep, leaving the smallfolk to starve. And while she let the City Watch and Lannister-soldiers prepare the defence of the city to withhold a siege, she secretly had her chainless Maester Qyburn confirm and place additional jars of wildfire under the whole city.

 _"'Burn them all' she screamed. 'Let the Dragon whore and her bitch sister rule over a city of bones and ashes'. Cersei knew she could not win, but she wouldn't let any other take what she thought belonged to her. Jaime discovered the plot and gathered men he trusted among him. He wouldn't let it happen, he said. We took care of Qyburn after Cersei gave him the command to set the wildfire off, but before he could follow through with his command. Then we cornered her in the Throne Room, where she had locked herself in with part of her Queensguard and other loyal men. It was a bloodbath. That knight of hers ... Ser Robert Strong ... he killed most of us and even some of her men. It took ten men to bring him down. He even kept on fighting after he had a spear through the chest and an arm chopped of. We finally managed to bring him on his knees and behead him. Then we set him on fire. He was no man ... he was a monster, a abomination. Only when the fight was over we saw what Jaime had done. I ... I never thought he would kill her. I then ordered some men to raise the peacebanners and to open the gates. And others I send down into the tunnels to look for the wildfire and ordered them to make it useless."_

And thus, at the end of the reign of a Mad Queen, began the reign of the Targaryens anew, where it had ended twenty years ago with the end of a Mad King.


	2. Chapter 001

_A/N **First of all I would like to thank those who have read, followed or fav my story. Secondly I want to say thank you to** Arianna Le Fay, lightwalnut64, flayjunior15 and the 4 guests **who have reviewed up until now. Thank you guys, I appreciate your feedback and am glad that you like my story so far.**_

 _ **As for the story ... it will be a mix of both worlds. Some things are from the books (though I haven't read them and all my information is based on internet research) and others from the TV show. Some parts are different to both worlds as you maybe already have guessed from the Prologue (e. g. the Golden Company, the lack of Dothraki). Also there are some people who are still alive (Ser Barristan Selmy) or around (Ser Jorah Mormont) who weren't in the show anymore at the end of Season 6. That said, yes, even though I have watched Season 7, my story is based on things that happened up until the end of Season 6 ... mostly.**_

 _ **Now what probably the majority of you dear readers wants to know is which pairing it's going to be and I won't let you in the dark about that. It will be Jon/Alysanne. I know that already in the reviews some of you wished for Jon/Dany, but I never particularly liked that pairing to begin with, but that is only one reason why it's not going to happen in my story. I still hope that you continue to read** On Golden Wings **even if it's not the pairing you prefer, but that is your decision to make.**_

 _ **Lastly I feel the need to inform you that I am not a native English speaker. I am German and all my knowledge in English comes from 7 years school English, one visit to the United States, reading English books and fanfiction as well as a sister who speaks fluently English. I am in no way perfect and never claimed to be and will probably make mistakes (especially in grammar and the time forms). Feel free to notify me if you notice any mistakes in spelling, grammar, time forms and/or wording. I can only get better. Also, at this point, I want to add that I am not averse to having a Beta reader who would/could check each chapter before publishing of any mistakes.**_

 _ **Now on with it ... enough of my ramblings. Here comes Chapter 001.**_

 _ **Enjoy and, if you feel so inclined, let me know what you think afterwards.**_

 ** _-Sona_**

* * *

 **Chapter 001**

Tyrion Lannister handed the decree of legitimation to the sixteen years old, black haired and blue eyed lad. The small Hand of the Queen gave the boy an encouraging smile.

The newly named Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands goes to one knee in front of his Queen, "I, Edric Baratheon, do swear fealty and service to Queen Daenerys Targaryen – to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to come and to go in need and in plenty, in peace and in war, in living and dying. From this hour henceforth, until Death takes me or the world end. Furthermore I renounce all claims to the Iron Throne, I might hold due to the ties to my late father, the Usurper Robert Baratheon."

Daenerys stood in front of the cushioned bench she had placed before the Iron Throne, regarding the natural born son of Robert Baratheon with a soul-piercing stare of her amethyst eyes. A week after arriving in King's Landing and after having establish some kind of a Small Council the matter of the leaderless Stormlands came up as one part that must be resolved to bring peace and unity to the realm. Varys, who once again served as Master of Whispers, relayed information he had heard from his 'little birds' that the acknowledge bastard of Robert Baratheon and some Florent-woman was still alive. He grew up in Storm's End and had received the education worthy of a Lord and was now in hiding somewhere in Lys, having fled there because his uncle, the late Stannis Baratheon, wanted to make a sacrifice to his Red God out of him. At first Dany was opposed to legitimize him and grant him Storm's End and the Stormlands, for she said that he was the Ursurper's seed and deserved thus nothing more than death. Nymeria Sand, one of the Sand Snakes who serves as an additional adviser on the council without holding a specific position, was all for it. Lord Willas Tyrell, who took up the mantle as Master of Laws, found that Edric Storm didn't deserve to die for his father's crimes and thought it prudent to install him as the new overlord of the Stormlands as to avoid a power struggle among the other Stormlords who would want to gain the paramountcy over the Stormlands. He however, also said that he understands Daenerys desire to end the Baratheon line and suggested that she instead take some of the lands sworn to Storm's End and add them to her domain over the Crownlands to get at least a feel of justice. Olenna Tyrell, who temporary served as an additional adviser, and Lord Paxter Redwyne, the new Master of Ships, agreed with him, as did Ser Barristan Selmy, who had a place at the small council as Lord Commander of the Queensguard. Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the Queen, gave his approval to the idea of Lord Willas and suggested that Daenerys should have Edric Storm also publicly renounce all claims to the Iron Throne he might hold in the eyes of some lords. Grey Worm, who took the place as Captain of the City Watch, merely said that he knows how to fight and how to organize guards to keep the city safe and trust his Queen to make the right decision to solve the matter. Ser Jorah Mormont, who was another additional adviser, remained silent, something that unnerved Alysanne, for he was that way since shortly after she and Daenerys reunited and since then he regarded her with wary eyes and suspicion. Alysanne herself gave her twin-sister her honest opinion.

" _You always talked about on how you will bring Fire and Blood to the Usurper and 'his dogs', the Starks, the Lannisters. In the same breath you named the Arryns and the Tullys, who also rose in rebellion against our father, our family. But here sits Tyrion Lannister, the son of Tywin Lannister, who was responsible for the Sack of King's Landing, and you forgave him, trust him so much that you named him your Hand, because he is not at fault for his father's treason. There sits Ser Barristan Selmy, whom you also forgave for turning his back against our family and serving as Robert Baratheons Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, now he is_ your _Lord Commander. There stands Ser Jorah Mormont, who betrayed you and passed information about you to Robert Baratheon, but you forgave him. You forgave Varys, though he also served Robert Baratheon and sent assassins after you ... true he made certain that they failed in their tasks, but still, he betrayed you and put your life at risk. The Tyrells bend the knee to Robert Baratheon and later sided with the Lannisters, married their daughter to the supposed children of the Usurper just to make her Queen ... they betrayed you and you forgave them. I am sure that Dorne also has their skeletons in the closet, but you still would forgave them because they are now your allies. And lastly there is me, your sister. I knowingly withheld information that could have prevented so much pain and grief you suffered through and all for the greater good ... I betrayed you, Daenerys, sister ... but you forgave me."_

" _If you truly want to condemn Edric Storm and see him dead, just because he is the child of Robert Baratheon, than you must condemn us all. If you want to bring Fire and Blood to those who have betrayed you or our family, then start right here and when you are done you can rule over bones and ashes, just like Cersei wanted you to."_

It was the hard truth, true, but it had the effect on Dany that Alysanne wanted. Dany considered all she had heard from her council, most of all the words from her twin-sister and eventually she relented. Agreeing to legitimize Edric Storm and to install him as Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands she ordered Varys to find him and bring him back to Westeros. Also she indeed took some of the Stormlands and added the lands to the Crownlands and once Edric Storm arrived at King's Landing she let him know and made it clear that he had to publicly renounce all claims to the Iron Throne. Now, one and a half month later Queen Daenerys and the whole court had witnessed his oath of fealty.

"I, Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, hear and shall not forget, nor fail to reward, that which is freely given: Fealty with love, Valour with honour and Oathbreaking with Fire and Blood.", there is no smile on her face, no crease of an eyebrow, nothing, but Alysanne recognizes clearly the assessing gaze and how she weighs up in her mind if this boy is truly worthy of her trust. "Rise, my Lord."

The Throne Room erupted into reserved jubilance, the loudest and most enthusiastic among the cheering crowd being the Lords and Ladies from the Stormlands who travelled to King's Landing to witness their homeland being welcomed back into the fold of the Seven Kingdoms and to swear oaths of fealty to the new Queen likewise. For some few moments Dany let them cheer, before she silenced them with a raised hand.

"Let it be known that the Stormlands under the paramountcy of the Baratheons of Storm's End, with Edric Baratheon as its Lord and his heirs after him, are once again under the protection of the Iron Throne. And let it be known that whoever dares to disrupts this newly established peace will face judgement in Fire and Blood."

After that Dany receives oaths of fealty from the present Stormlords and that done she calls an end to court for this day and the small council gathers in the chamber where the Small Council is held since Aegon the Conqueror. When everybody, save Nymeria Sand and Ser Jorah Mormont and Grey Worm, who are otherwise engaged, sat down, Missandei pours everyone a cup of wine from the Arbor (graciously donated by Lord Paxter Redwyne). Only Ser Barristan declined, stating that he doesn't drink on duty and opted instead for fresh water.

"The Stormlands are dealed with, my Lords and Ladies, that leaves the Westerlands, the Iron Islands, the Riverlands and the Vale and the North unaccounted for. I would know if there is any news concerning them since we last met.", Daenerys opened the council meeting, letting her gaze wander from one to the other.

"My little birds told me that Victorian Greyjoy was defeated by his brother, Euron the Crow's Eye. The man sits now the Seastone Chair and styles himself King of Rock and Salt.", Varys shared with them, the muffled daylight of probably one of the last sunny days, now that Winter was officially announced by the Citadel, that streams through the windows of the Small Council chamber reflecting on his bald head.

Anger shimmered in Dany's eyes, no doubt about the fact that this Crow's Eye has the audacity to call himself King, "What about the other two Greyjoys? They have the stronger claim to the Iron Islands, have they not? They are the children of the last Lord ... the one who rebelled against Baratheon ... twice."

"That is correct.", affirmed the Spider, "They are hiding. At Harlaw, or so I heard. Their mother was a Harlaw by birth."

Discussions went on for some time and in the end it was decided that they would offer Theon and Asha Greyjoy an alliance to take back the Iron Islands from their mad uncle, if they swear fealty to Daenerys. Should they refuse the Greyjoys would all meet their end and a new Overlord would be installed for the Iron Islands, possibly the Blacktydes or Goodbrothers.

"Has their been word from the Westerlands?", Dany asks her Hand, Tyrion Lannister.

"Yes. After it was revealed what Cersei had in mind and how things unfold here in the capital, the Lords of the Westerlands met and apparently discussed how to proceed.", Tyrion states, "They want peace. Though they made it clear in their letter that they won't accept me as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West, as I ... well, as I killed their last Overlord. They want Jaime."

"Not possible. The Kingslayer will take the Black and he should be happy about it. Where it not for you and Alysanne, as well as the story behind why he killed my father he would face the Dragon!", Dany returned angrily, "They will accept you as their Overlord or they will remain enemies of the Crown."

'Face the Dragon', a phrase Dany uttered when some of the captive Lannister-men tried to break free and stage an assassination attempt on her. As punishment the leaders of the conspirators 'faced the Dragon', which meant that they burned in dragonfire and got devoured by Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal. The rest of the conspirators, which are about 200 men-at-arms and some knights, will take the Black alongside Jaime Lannister.

"Maybe it would help if you go to Casterly Rock yourself, your Grace?", suggested Lord Willas, his bad leg outstretched to ease the pain, "Take your dragons with you and show them with what they would have to deal if they continue to oppose you. Lord Tyrion should go as well and make them understand that they would have nothing to fear, if they take him as their Overlord."

"I don't want to rule through intimidation, Lord Tyrell.", meant Dany, "I want them to be loyal to me because they trust me and think that I have their best interest at heart. They shall not fear me."

"Now, my Queen, if I may be blunt ...", spoke up Lady Olenna Tyrell in her own shrewd and direct way, "The Lords of the West currently think you possibly some weak woman with nothing more than two soft teats and a womb to breed children with. In their eyes, you have taken King's Landing only because the Kingslayer opened the path for you through his actions. You have to show them strength. Show them that you have as much balls, if not more, than the strongest man they can imagine. It does not always take that offending thing that dangles between a man's legs to be strong. And if they fear you ... well, sometimes a little fear is what it needs to get what one wants. You can't presume to always inspire loyalty, just because you are kind and promise them peace and a just leadership."

Ser Barristan seemed indignant at the rather indecorous words used by the legendary Queen of Thorns and looked as if he might say something, but a provocative raised eyebrow from the old woman silenced him. Lord Willas just shook his head lightly with a faint smile on his lips, already used to the direct and blunt manners of his grandmother. The Master of Ships, Lord Redwyne, also seemed unperturbed by the choice of words, but he cautiously gauged the reaction of the Queen, who seemed indifferent to the chosen words, but seemed to think earnestly about the meaning behind them. Lord Tyrion only smirked and Varys raised his, in the sleeves of his purple velvet ropes hidden, hands to his mouth and tittered behind them. Alysanne took a sip of her wine and smiled, she liked the directness of Olenna Tyrell, though she knows that the old woman is not to be underestimated. Behind her seemingly frail appearance she hides a cunning mind, wicked wit and a sharp tongue, if not carefully handled and always alert in her presence and dealings with her, one might prick oneself on her sharp and pointy thorns. The twin-sister of the Queen also knows that Lady Olenna has her own hidden agenda, mainly to gain more power and influence for house Tyrell. Currently she tries to achieve that in softening Alysanne to consider a marriage to Willas Tyrell. Not that the Queen of Thorns stated that plainly, but her attempts to bring Willas and Alysanne together alone, or how she speaks so highly and favourably about her grandson whenever she has the chance to Alysanne speak volumes. And it is not so that Alysanne would be opposed to marrying Willas, he is gentle, intelligent and good-looking man, a Lord of a Great House in top of that and she really likes him as a person, they would speak hours over hours with each other and laugh together and have the same views on many things, but it a marriage to him would gain house Targaryen and their cause nothing. The Tyrells are already their allies and loyal, so a marriage between them will never come to be. No, it is more than likely that Alysanne will Mary a young Lord or an heir of either the Stormlands, the Riverlands, the Vale or the North.

When Alysanne finished her train of thoughts it was just decided that Dany would fly on Drogon to the Westerlands, taking Tyrion, Ser Barristan and also Rhaegal with her. Hopefully they would be able to solve matters there in not more than a week and without bloodshed. While there they would also set things into motion to solve the relations between the Westerlands and Riverlands, with the first step being to release Edmure Tully from his captivity at Casterly Rock. As the matter of the Riverlands it was decided that they will go back into the hands of the Tullys, if Lord Edmure swears fealty to the Iron Throne. The Freys would have to abandon Riverrun and all other castles Kings Joffrey, Tommen or Mad Queen Cersei had granted them. With that Dany hoped to start to mend things with the North, as the Freys gained all what they now had, except the Twins, through treachery and deceit done against the late King in the North Robb Stark. After the Westerlands and Riverlands are dealed with, they would turn their eyes to the North and the Vale, but not before then.

"Is there anything else?", Dany wanted to know, weary like all the others after sitting seemingly endless hours in the council chambers and doing nothing than to sort out the chaos caused by the incompetent and power-hungry rulers that came before her.

"Um ... other than that the Citadel has still not chosen a new Grandmaester and that the Faith can't decide who to name High Septon ... no.", the Hand of the Queen sorted through his papers and rubbed his eyes.

"It proves rather difficult to find suitable candidates for your Queensguard.", voiced Ser Barristan thoughtful, "The latest war has cost many a good knights the life or made them unfit to serve as Queensguard due to being maimed in one way or the other."

"I see.", acknowledged Dany with a nod, "There must be seven, right?"

"As per tradition, your Grace, yes."

"Well, I am sure you will find the suitable candidates in time, my good Ser Barristan. For now my Unsullied can serve as my guard.", meant the Queen, "Mayhaps when the other parts of Westeros have sworn themselves to me your task will be a little easier. Until then Lord Willas, Ellaria Sand and the Stormlands could provide lists with suggestions?"

And so ended the council meeting and everyone went their way. As Alysanne left the council chambers she was joined by Lady Olenna who hooked her arm into the princess'.

"I would be honoured if you would join me for tea this afternoon, Princess.", the old woman said, "We could sit in the garden and enjoy the last rays of the sun before winter truly sets in and I could tell you more of the beauty of Highgarden and its noble and honourable men."

Alysanne smiled down at the frail woman on her arm, "Is that another attempt to entice me into a marriage with your grandson Lord Willas, Lady Olenna?"

"Now, what do you think, Princess. Can't a old woman simply enjoy and bask in the presence of a young and beautiful woman such as yourself. You don't know how refreshing it is to be surrounded by youth and maidenly virtue.", the Queen of Thorns meant in her usual witty manner, "But you can't deny what a good match you two would make. And what beautiful great-grandchildren you would produce for me; boys with golden brown hair and piercing amethyst eyes and girls with long and flowing spun silver tresses blowing in the wind ... and they would be intelligent and have a sharp wit ... not the least bit oafish like my late husband. Have I told you how my oaf of a husband ..."

Alysanne suppressed an amused giggle and followed the Queen of Thorns into the gardens of the Red Keep. Now she is in for another anecdote about the oafishness of the male members of house Tyrell.


	3. Chapter 002

_A/N **Hello dear readers! I am back again. This chapter is something between filler/character introduction/and story foundation-ing (I don't think that isn't even a word, but I hope that you know what I mean). Still I hope that you will like it ... it has some fun with a dragon in it.**_

 ** _The next few chapters will probably all tend to be a bit more of a filler, though they will lay the foundations of this story to have a good starting point and also some little plot. As it is the next chapter (that would be Chapter 003) sees already the introduction of a character that will point the direction North to where, I believe, many want the story to go (you know ... there is this person they call the King in the North (; ). Though I have to disappoint you in the same breath as this story will not venture North before at least another two or three chapters (that means a certain curly haired Northman will not make his appearance until Chapter 005 or 006). But fret not, after that he will be a around often._**

 ** _As a general information I want to tell you that Aegon Targaryen (the one that was born by Elia Martell) will not be a part of this story. He died during the sack of King's Landing in the universe I am creating. Also, as I started to write this story at the end of Season 6, I will not include things how they happened or that got revealed in season 7, though I might use some ideas. If Jon is going to be a true-born child of Rhaegar or not I have not decided yet, though he is indeed the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen._**

 ** _If Dany will have a pairing I honestly don't know. Might be, might be not. In truth I can't see her in a loving relationship. It is somewhat oblivious to me that she wants to be loved, but I don't think that she is capable of loving someone wholeheartedly in return anymore after everything she went through (Drogo, Hyzdar [or however that name is written], her brother, Daario). So if there is to be a pairing for her, it most assuredly will be a political one. As for the question if she is still barren, well ... I could tell you, but that would spoil the hint I placed in Chapter 003, so be patient._**

 ** _To come to an end (finally ... honestly, I don't seem to be able to write short ANs, though I really tried) I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, fav or followed_** _On Golden Wings. **I really appreciate it. And might I add that to this moment this story has already a bit over 1000 views? Now, if everyone who read this story would also review ... man, it would knock the breath right out of me.**_

 _ **And now on with it ... have fun here comes the next chapter ...**_

 _ **-Sona**_

* * *

 **Chapter 002**

The following day after breakfast Queen Daenerys left on Drogon the Red Keep for the Westerlands, taking with her Tyrion Lannister, Ser Barristan and Rhaegal and leaving affairs of the state during her absence in the hands of Alysanne. The first task Alysanne did was to inspect the ground where once stood the Sept of Baelor. The rubble was finally cleared away and the layout of the new Sept was already marked. Just as she arrived at the scene a few Septons and Septas that were sent from Oldtown to oversee the building of the new Sept (with that they acted quite fast, but they clearly took their time with electing a new High Septon) gathered around her and started to complain about the size of the marked out place. It is too small, they complained, and the plans on how the finished building shall someday look were also not to their satisfaction. Too less splendour, not enough gold and marble, too much wood ... their complaints had no end. But Alysanne told them straight away that the Faith should be satisfied with what Queen Daenerys is willing to fund for the new Sept, which is more than enough, and that they should remember that the Faith is not about the splendour of a building and the gold and marble found on their statues, but about the belief of a person. They preach about being humble and generous to the poor, so they should be glad with what they get. In Alysanne opinion a simple wooden Sept with wooden statues of the seven aspects of the Faith would be enough. The coin they would spare could be used for better things, like buying food and clothes for the poor or to mend some buildings of the citizens to make them better withstand the cold coming winter. She told them as much and that silenced them and grumbling they left her alone.

It was a reprieve to inspect the new City Watch after that. Grey Worm had made an excellent job in so short a time. Not only had he near doubled the number of the City Watch, which is now around 6000 men strong, but he had also come up with an efficient training plan and the first Watchmen already started to show great improvement in their fighting skill. Alysanne stood at the edge of the training ground as four groups consisting of each five men fight two against three. When Grey Worm noticed her he approached her, bowing at the waist.

"Princess, this one is honoured that you came to inspect this one's men."

"You have made a good job, Grey Worm. They already have improved and I am sure that they will guard the city valiantly.", she smiled at the eunuch-warrior.

"This one is only following the command of his Queen.", he stated in his normal monotonous way to speak.

"And you do her proud, I am sure of it. You have everything you need?"

A stiff nod, "This one can not want for more. The Queen is very generous.", suddenly concern flashed in his eyes, "The Queen has left the city this morning."

"Yes, with Lord Tyrion and Ser Barristan. They want to settle matters in the Westerlands.", confirmed Alysanne and looked at the copper-skinned warrior.

"Only Ser Barristan.", he mused, staring at the Wall opposite of them, "Is it safe? Ser Barristan is a great warrior, he has good skill, but he is only one man. The Queen should have taken some Unsullied with her."

Alysanne laughed lightly, "Oh, your concern is appreciated, my good Grey Worm. But I assure you, Daenerys is safe. Ser Barristan is probably the best knight in the whole of Westeros and he will I assume never leave her side. And on top of that she has Drogon and Rhaegal also with her. The Westerlander would not dare to harm my sister when the consequence is to face two dragons."

"Then this one will trust your word, Princess.", he inclined his head, "You are safe also?"

Alysanne nodded and looked at the two Unsullied-guards that accompany her wherever she goes, "Always. Blue Maggot and Black Leech follow me like my shadow."

Say what you will about the Unsullied, Alysanne thought, for all their cruel and hard training and that it should make them into emotionless killer-machines, Grey Worm definitely cares about the safety of his Queen and those close to her. He even has some affection for little Missandei ... and she for him, if the shy glances she throws his way are any indication.

Later that day, the sun just started her descend on the sky, Alysanne went to visit Viserion. He must be lonely with his brothers away, she thought. The dragons found their home in the Dragonpit, though they were not chained and free to come and go as they pleased, though they never went farther than the distance to Dragonstone in all directions and thankfully, since Dany and her have bonded with Drogon and Viserion there are no more accidents in which one of the dragons burns humans (unless ordered to do so). When Alysanne entered the Dragonpit she saw Viserion laying curled up in a far corner, his head resting on his tail. Her two guards stay back as she approaches him. Sensing her, Viserion raises his head and looks with his eyes of molten gold at her. She smiles. Reaching a hand out she scratches the cream coloured scales under Viserions jaws and the dragon rumbles appreciative deep from his throat.

"You like that, don't you?", Alysanne chuckles.

As an answer Viserion puffs out a breath of warm air, making Alysanne's silver-gold hair blow behind her briefly. He then jerks up his head, opens his massive jaw and lets out a long, yearning screech.

"What is it, Viserion?", she asks when the dragon looks back at her, "You miss your brothers? I know, you would have probably liked to fly with them. I'm sorry. You must be bored to death without them here, but that's why I came, to spend some time with you."

She knows that she will get no answer from the dragon and it looks possibly quite ridiculous for bystanders to see her talking to a reptile like it's just another human, but Alysanne is of the firm belief that Viserion understands her. Dragons are intelligent beings after all. Viserion then unfurls himself and rises on his legs, supporting the weight of his upper body on the claws of his wings. He nudges his snout against her belly, surprisingly gentle for such a massive creature, but still causing her to take a step backwards. Raising an eyebrow she watches as Viserion stretches his head upwards and spreads his cream-colored wings with the wing-bones being gold. He then screeches again, flaps his wings and looking to the collapsed opening in the ceiling of the Dragonpit. After that he lowers his long neck flat to the ground and extents his wing to the side and slightly forward, waiting.

"Oh. You want me to fly with you.", Alysanne realises and the dragon puffs out a bit of smoke out of his nostrils, "Well, okay.", she smiles brightly.

Informing Black Leech and Blue Maggot that they can return to the Red Keep, as she will go on a flight with her dragon and intents to let him set her down directly in the courtyard of the castle when they are done, she grabs one of Viserions golden horns and climbs onto his back. Foregoing the special designed saddle, with which Viserion could carry four additional passengers safely, Alysanne is mindful to avoid the golden-tipped spikes of his spinal-crest and settles herself where the dragons long neck meets his shoulders. She often forgoes using the saddle when flying and though it would be more comfortable having the smooth leather under her bottom, Alysanne loves feeling the direct raw power and warmth that emanates from the body of the dragon beneath her. Having found an almost comfortable position and safe place to hold on to Viserions back, she leans her upper body down and grins in anticipation.

"Sôvegon.", Alysanne whispers the command for 'fly' in High Valyrian.

The first beats of Viserions wings cause his body to jolt a bit and Alysanne has to hold tightly on to him, but as soon as the dragon leaves the Dragonpit through the collapsed roof his movements turn even and smooth. Loosening her grip the Princess sits up and laughs. Flying on Viserion fills her with an exhilarating sense of joy and happiness. Feeling his muscles ripple with each beat of his wing under her makes her feel powerful and unstoppable.

Higher and higher Viserion rises into the air and the city under them looks like a mass of little wooden buildings one would give a child to play with and the people like ants moving to and fro. So small, so vulnerable. It would only take one blast of dragonfire from Viserion and hundreds of people would die an agonising death and a lot of buildings would burn and crumble to the ground. No wonder the Targaryens of old were so obsessed with their dragons (and a good part of more recent generations too). A dragon is not only a symbol of power ... it is power in itself, a sign of strength. But it is so much more, Alysanne thinks as the wind blows trough her hair. It is freedom. Yes freedom. Whenever Alysanne rides Viserion she feels free. Free from the constrictions placed upon her because of her station. Free from the ever ongoing intrigues of the court. Free from the constant worry of the stability of the Realm and the peace they have so far accomplished. Free from everything. High in the air she don't has to force a smile or hide a laugh about something funny, lest it insults one of those petty Lords. She don't has to listen to all the squabbling and gibbering of the oh so noble ladies and she don't has to pretend to be flattered by the compliments uttered to her by sweaty and grimy men whose breath stinks of stale wine and garlic. No, here, on the back of Viserion with the air blowing through her hair and the wind caressing her skin she can be herself.

Alysanne laughs as Viserion flies over the Blackwater Bay, spreading her arms like the wings of the very dragon that carries her and letting every nerve of her body get filled with ecstasy. Viserion wouldn't let her fall, this she knows, he keeps her safe. Although she again finds a secure grip on his horns and spikes when he starts to fly faster, spins himself around his own axes and even manoeuvres his huge scaly body in a wide looping. Out of the three dragons, Viserion is still the most playful of them. Drogon is all power and force and the strongest and biggest of them and Rhaegal is the most wild, though he often engages in playful fights with Viserion when they are on their own.

She doesn't know how long she was on dragonback, but slowly the chill of the air started to affect her and so Alysanne stirs Viserion gently in the direction of the Red Keep, commanding him silently to land there. Her gaze is on the horizon where the sun slowly vanishes and tints the sky in a beautiful red and purple colour, when all of a sudden she feels the dragon go into a sheer dive towards the sea below.

"Viserion!", she screams and tightens her grip, lying flat on her belly against his back, "Stop! Keligon! Bê, Viserion! Up!", she commands in a mix of High Valyrian and the Common Tongue.

But Viserion does not listen. He lays his wings flat against his body and speeds at high speed towards the water. Alysanne's eyes grow big as she stares at the fast nearing sea and tries again to bring Viserion to turn around. Still he did not listen and straightened his body like an arrow. Registering that Viserion could not be swayed she prepared for the inevitable. Taking mouthfuls of air into her lungs Alysanne clung to the dragons back and squeezed her eyes shut, silently cursing her wilful dragon. It was not as bad as Alysanne feared it would be. Viserion broke smoothly through the surface of the water and she barely felt the impact. Though what she felt was the absolute coldness of the sea and for a brief moment she thought that she was suffocating from the sudden change in temperature. She had to hold on tightly to Viserion or else the fast swirls and violent torrent of the water would have wrenched her away from the dragons back. She barely registers as Viserion changes his direction under the water and makes for the surface again, but as the chilly evening air hits her she gasps for breath, screams and slams her fists against the hard, cream-colored scales of the dragon.

When Viserion lands in the courtyard of the Red Keep she climbs angrily from his back and stomps to where his head is. "Are you mad?", she screams, her sky-blue silk dress dripping with of fish and algae stinking seawater clings to her body making her shiver, "I am perfectly capable of taking a bath by myself ... and now I am all wet! Not to forget that I could have lost my grip on you and could have drowned! What where you thinking, you insolent dragon?"

Viserion looks at her and she thinks she sees mischief and amusement twinkle in his golden eyes. Crossing her arms in front of her chest Alysanne huffs, "Well? You got something to say to your defence?"

To his credit Viserion lowers his head and opens his jaws, blowing a stream of hot air against Alysanne. For a few moments longer Alysanne tries to remain angry with her dragon, but she fails and giggles, letting her arms fall to her sides and tugging at her now only slightly damp dress, "I still stink.", she says matter of factly and scrunches her nose in disgust. Viserion makes a sound that comes close to chuckling and then, after a pat from Alysanne on his nose he flies away.

From behind Alysanne hears chuckling, "That was a sight to behold, Princess.", comes Ellaria Sand sauntering over to her, her hips swinging seductively, "For a moment, when I saw your dragon dive headlong towards the water, I feared the worst and was in the process to alert the Keep to send out boats to look for you, for I thought that nobody would be able to hold onto anything at that speed. But then, just seconds later, I saw him break through the surface again and flying into the air with you still on his back.", she wrapped a blanket she brought around Alysanne's shoulders and rubbed her arms, "You should have seen it. It looked majestic, Princess. Your silver hair flying in the wind and drops of water dripping down those massive golden wings of Viserion, looking like sparkling crystals in the last rays of the sun and behind you the purple sunset. A sight worthy of a painting."

Alysanne pulls the blanket tighter around her and looks up into the dark eyes of the dornish woman, "I assure you, Lady Ellaria, there was nothing majestic or worthy of a painting involved if you were in my place."

"I guess not.", Ellaria tugged a strand of hair behind Alysanne's ear, "But still a magnificent sight."

"All it did to me was making me feel like someone crushed my chest, making me unable to breathe, making me shiver with cold and now I am smelling like an old sloppy fish."

Ellaria laughed, "Good thing I already ordered someone to prepare a nice hot bath for you, Princess. Come, I'm sure it is already ready."

"That sounds wonderfully."

With Alysanne's two Unsullied-guards falling in step behind them, the two women make their way to Maegor's Holdfast where the Princess has her rooms. They manage only to take a few steps when someone comes clanking down the stairs that lead to the Throne Room. "Princess! Are you alright? Are you hurt? I saw Viserion ... "

With a raised hand Alysanne stops the onslaught of words from the old knight, "Calm down, Ser Jorah. Apart from a slight chill due to my damp dress and the smell of the sea that clings to me, I am perfectly fine."

He looks her up and down, frowning at her tangled and damp hair. He seemed to have realized then that he actually didn't like her that much, for the concern and worry in his eyes shifted suddenly to indifference and something that Alysanne couldn't quite make out. "That stunt was beyond reckless, Princess. You should know better. What would your sister say?"

Alysanne raised her eyebrows, "Oh? What tells you that I commanded Viserion to take a dive into the sea with me. And you shouldn't talk to me that way, Ser Jorah. Remember your place.", she said with authority in her voice.

The old knight bristled, "So your Dragon did just as he pleased? Have you no control over him? Maybe you should refrain from riding him then, before something happens you later regret."

At that Alysanne straightened her posture and made herself taller than she is, "You forget your boundaries, Ser. Not only are you talking down at me like I am some petulant child, but you also dare to question the control I have over my dragon. If you think that you would have the better ability to control a dragon, than please feel free to test your luck and go to the Dragonpit and lets see how that would turn out. I am your Princess and the heir to the Iron Throne and you would do well to remember that, Ser Jorah, else I'm afraid that I have to tell you that I would be obliged to punish you for your insolence and disobedience."

For a moment it looked like Ser Jorah would burst out in anger, his nostrils flaring, lips drawn into a thin hard line and eyes burning with rage, but he seems to gather every good sense he has within his body and replies curtly, "Forgive me, Princess, I spoke out of turn and was merely concerned for your safety and wellbeing. As you said, you are the heir to the Iron Throne and it would be devastating of something happened to you."

He bowed his head in a stiff manner and Alysanne regarded him through cold eyes, "Please, Ser Jorah, we both know that you care astoundingly little about me and my wellbeing, so spare me your false concern. There is nobody here you have to impress. Nevertheless I thank you for your ... hm ... concern. You may take your leave."

She watches him stalk away and thinks that soon something has to be done with him. Up until now he has nothing else to do than to act as if he has some kind of authority just because the Queen considers him her friend and trusted advisor and to stew over his hurt feelings over his rejected feelings he has for Daenerys. Watching his retreating back Alysanne thinks that maybe the position as master-of-arms would be a fitting appointment for him. Even she can't deny that he has good skill with the blade and enough experience to train others. She would have to discuss this with her sister as soon as she returns.

"That man is no friend of yours, Princess.", Ellaria Sand says when the two resume on their way.

"Ser Jorah dislikes me. He thinks I have too much influence over the Queen and resents me ever since I came into her life for thinking I am taking her away from him.", Alysanne states, "But he would never cause me any harm or allow harm to come to me because the Queen, my sister, loves me and would hurt if something would happen to me."

"He loves the Queen."

"He thinks that she loves her. He is in love with the picture he has in his mind of her and in that picture she is still the young, innocent woman who married Khal Drogo all those years ago."

They walk the rest of the way to Alysanne's chambers in silence. Once they reach her door, the former Paramour of Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne faces her, "Well, the old knight might imagine to love the Queen and dislikes you ... but I like you very much, my Princess.", she tugs a few strands of hair behind Alysanne's ears, laying her hands softly against her cheeks and pulling her face gently up, "And Dorne loves you." The dornish temptress lowers her head and places her lips on Alysanne's mouth, lingering in an slightly too long and inappropriate kiss before pulling away again.

"My Princess.", Ellaria curtsies and smirks seductively at Alysanne before turning around and walking with swinging hips away.

Stunned and with a frown on her face Alysanne watches the dornish woman walk away. What, to the seven hells, did just happen? Headshaking she tries to clear her mind. Nothing ... it must mean nothing ... or does it? Turning the handle of the door Alysanne steps inside her chambers, she has to think about what this little display just meant at a later point in time, now her already drawn hot and steaming bath is waiting.


	4. Chapter 003

_A/N **Hello dear readers! I am back. I know it has been a little while and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Unfortunately my muse had abandoned me quite suddenly and I still don't know if she is back for good now. Normally I want to have at least one chapter in advance before I publish another one, but as of now this is the last finished Chapter I have. I choose to publish it because I didn't want you to wait forever for it and also because I hope that writing will flow easier for me now as it already did the last few days. The problem is not that I have no ideas anymore, on the contrary ... I have all the written notes and some vague outlines of scenes of this story, but putting all that together in something worth reading turned out to be quite frustrating lately. However, let's hope my muse stays with me now so that I can continue writing in a more timely manner and not with month long breaks in between.**_

 _ **Alright, with that said, here comes the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Sona**_

* * *

 **Chapter 003**

Holding court was an boring affair, but unfortunately necessary. Mercifully Alysanne only has to do it while the Queen and the Hand of the Queen are out of town. As heir to the Iron Throne and of reasonable age it is expected of her. After listening to complains and quarrels between merchants, tradesmen and petty Lords, noblemen and the occasional dispute between two people of the smallfolk she is tired and weary. The bench that her sister has had placed in front of the Iron Throne is uncomfortable after sitting on it for hours. Every cushion in the Seven Kingdoms couldn't make it an comfortable seat. Just thinking that once peace is returned to the whole of Westeros her sister will take her rightful place on the, hard and full of barbs, Iron Throne doesn't make Alysanne envy her. Holding court will be even more tedious on that wretched chair.

Watching the retreating back of a fisherman who had accused another of sabotaging his fishnets, Alysanne rubs her eyes, "Bring in the next one.", she says and suppresses a yawn.

"That was the last one, Princess.", informs Missandei her, who had stood through the whole court session to her right sight.

The Princess sighs, "Thank the gods.", she mumbles, stands up and stretches herself.

"Would you like this – _me_ to get your maids to bring you supper to your chambers, Princess?" Recently Missandei has begun to refer to herself not longer as the impersonal _this one_ but rather with the personal pronoun and Alysanne finds it quite endearing to hear her correct herself. It also shows just how far she already came from being a slave to a free person.

"Yes, please.", Alysanne replies, "And a nice hot bath afterwards. Thank you, Missandei."

When Alysanne had finished her supper and bath she put on her nightshift for it was already late and she had no intentions of leaving her chambers again this evening. Her maid had just finished brushing her hair and left the room when someone knocked on the door. Pulling on a robe to cover herself she opens the door, revealing Ser Jorah standing behind it. He wears a brown leather jerkin, embossed with the three-headed dragon and also a bear, which is as she knows the sigil of the Mormonts of Bear Island in the North, black breeches and sturdy boots and on his belt hangs a longsword and a dirk. Alysanne knows that he has several other knives and daggers hidden on his body, remembering him telling her that he is never caught unawares and unarmed. She wonders what he wants and looks questioningly at him.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Princess.", he says and bows his head, "There are two men who request an audience with you."

She frowns, "At this hour? Why now, when they could have come to court earlier? And who are these men?"

"They told me that they had just arrive and came immediately to the Keep, hoping to still be received, even at this hour.", Ser Jorah stated, "And one man says he his a Maester of the Citadel ... Archmaester Marwyn, to be precise ... and the other is a man of the Night's Watch, one Samwell Tarly. And they have a woman and a child with them."

"An Archmaester, a man of the Night's Watch and a woman and a child? What an odd group.", she wonders and thinks, "Did they tell you what they want?"

The old knight shakes his head, "No. Only that they wanted to talk to the Queen or somebody with the right authority."

Tapping her fingers on the door Alysanne thinks a moment, "Well, tell them that they have to wait until tomorrow, Ser Jorah. I will retire for the night now. Make sure that they are given appropriate rooms and see to their needs ... a warm meal, a bath ... you know what I mean."

"Of course, Princess.", he again bows his head, "Good night."

When she closes her door, she thinks that Ser Jorah should have known that she wouldn't receive them this evening. Surely he just came and disturbed her to keep her from her much needed rest.

The next morning Alysanne breaks her fast in the small dining chamber that overlooks Blackwater Bay and is often used when dining with guests. The table is set for four adults and one child as she decided to receive the odd group of an Archmaester, a man of the Night's Watch and a woman and child while breaking her fast. To many it would seem odd and maybe inappropriate for a princess and the heir to the Iron Throne to dine with people that are regarded so below her station, but Alysanne cares not; a meal always tastes better in company instead of eating it alone.

She just arrived in the dining chamber and looks out over the Bay when the guards announce her guests. The first to enter is a short and squat man with a thick neck and strong jaw. His chest is thick and his belly round and hard. He has white hair coming out of his ears and nose, which also looks as if it was broken many times and he wears the grey robes and chain of the Maesters. Alysanne finds that he looks like a barrel. He introduces himself as Archmaester Marwyn. The young man that follows him wears the black clothes of the Night's Watch, is fat (though nowhere near as fat and round as Magister Illyrio), has dark hair and pale eyes and a pudgy and large moon-shaped face. He tells Alysanne that his name is Samwell Tarly of the Night's Watch and was sent by his Lord Commander to train to be a Maester at the Citadel. Samwell introduces the woman that stands at his side, telling Alysanne that her name is Gilly and that she is of the North. Gilly curtseys clumsily and looks shyly at the ground, not daring to meet Alysanne's gaze. She is slender of form, has dark hair a lovely face and is pale. She wears a simple blueish grey dress and holds a little boy with light hair of maybe three or four years of age in her arms.

Having always loved children Alysanne grins broadly at the little boy and walks to him and his mother, "And what might your name be, little man?", she asked.

The boy's eyes widened to the point that Alysanne feared they would pop out of their sockets and he buried his face in the neck of his mother. Said mother shifted nervously from one foot to the other and she timidly said, "His name is Sam ... after his father.", she glanced at Samwell Tarly as if she wanted to make sure she said the right thing.

Samwell beamed a smile at Gilly and nodded which made his fat chin jiggle a bit with the movement, though he hastily added that she had to address the Princess as 'your Grace'.

"It's quite alright.", Alysanne tells them with a pleasant smile, "My sister, the Queen, is 'your Grace'. You can address me simply as Alysanne or Princess, if you must."

"Oh, but you are more than just a Princess, my Princess.", says Archmaester Marwyn, "You are also the heir to the Iron Throne."

"True, but still.", Alysanne shrugs, "It is quite tiring to always be addressed as 'your Grace', 'my Princess' or whatever honorific title others might come up with. I once heard a Meereenese nobleman address my sister as _'the most noble, illustrious, magnificent and serene Highness'_... quite the mouthful and I thought he would never finish.", she chuckled and the Archmaester and Samwell Tarly chuckled with her. Gilly nervously looked between Samwell and her. "Sometimes I have to look into the mirror and tell myself ' _your name is Alysanne'_ for fear else I might forget my own name because rarely anybody addresses me with it."

"Well, if it is that bad, my Princess, then I am honoured to call you by your name ... at least in private.", meant Archmaester Marwyn, "But only if you call me by my name in return."

Alysanne smiles, "With pleasure, Marwyn."

She gestures to the table with various offerings to break their fast on it and says, "I understand that you sought an audience with the Queen or anybody else that might have a say in important matters, which would be me as long as Queen Daenerys and her Hand Lord Tyrion Lannister are away ... and I will hear whatever you have to say, but first I thought we could break our fast together and you could tell me what goes on in the world outside of King's Landing. All we hear here inside the Red Keep are reports that are passed from informant to informant and I think what actually reaches our ears is only a sliver of the truth. I would like to hear what the actual reaction and state of Westeros and its people is to our Queens arrival. Please sit."

And with that they sat down and the servants poured them drinks and left afterwards. Alysanne sat at the head of the table with Archmaester Marwyn to her left and Samwell Tarly to her right. Gilly took the place next to Samwell and held her son on her lap, taking only from the same food Samwell had taken before her. Marwyn heartily ladened his plate with rashers of blackened bacon, bread, cheese, cooked and scrambled eggs and many more and ate with huge appetite. Having always preferred the taste of everything sweet, Alysanne choose to fill her empty belly with soft white bread topped with fruity jam and sticky honey, oats cooked in milk to a porridge with fresh fruits like peaches, apples, grapes and oranges and little squares of cheese picked on little skewers with sweet red grapes and salty gammon.

From their telling Alysanne learned that the arrival of Dany, herself and their dragons are received with mixed feelings among the population of Westeros. Many fear that they will bring even more war and that the dragons will rain their fire down on them, they fear that an ongoing war will even more deplete their resources of food now that winter is at their doorstep, though there is also hope that with the return of the dragons (and Samwell pointed out that the people meant the human ones, not the fire breathing winged beasts) the realm once again faces unity and peace, like it did when Aegon brought the Seven Kingdoms together three centuries ago. Alysanne assured them that unity and peace is also what she and Dany want and that they want to accomplish that with as little bloodshed as possible, mentioning that it isn't even beyond them to forgive those that had rebelled against them all those years back during the war of the Usurper and underlining her statement with the fact that a Lannister now acts as Hand to the Queen and a Baratheon once again holds the Storm's End and the Paramountcy over the Stormlands.

"I thought the Baratheons are all gone, now that Stannis perished in his attempt to take Winterfell from the Boltons?", Samwell wondered.

"The trueborn, yes, but Robert Baratheon left enough of his seed behind and our Master of Whispers told us about an acknowledged bastard of his who grew up in Storm's End. We sought him out, brought him here and not even a moonturn ago he knelt before Queen Daenerys and swore her his fealty as Lord Edric Baratheon of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands.", she informed him.

Samwell nodded and then resumed eating. Marwyn was silently watching her and noticing his gaze she smiled tentatively at him. She wondered what he was thinking and asked him as much.

"Nothing in particular.", he answered and after a short moment of thinking he asked, "Are you familiar with the book I wrote, Alysanne?"

Frowning she tapped her lips with a table napkin and placed it afterwards on her empty plate, "The _Book of lost Books_ , yes I am familiar with it. Magister Illyrio of Pentos gave me one copy to read when I was ten-and-two years of age. In it you claim to have found three pages of _Signs and Portents_ , which was written by one of my ancestors, Daenys Targaryen. Is it true? Did you find three pages of it?"

"I did.", was his only answer. Samwell was now listening with keen interest, his meal forgotten and grease was dripping down his fingers from where he held a rasher of blackened bacon in it.

Alysanne sat up a bit straighter and leaned slightly forward, as much interested now as Samwell Tarly in the topic, "Really? What did they say? Were they about the Doom of Valyria?"

Marwyn shook his head, "No. They spoke about a woman born amidst a great storm, separated from her other half right after her birth and growing up sheltered but alone and lonely. Daenys wrote that this woman would be like her and had to carry the weight of the knowledge about the past and future on her shoulders, that she would fly on golden wings against the darkness and cold as part of the three heads and that she would be kind and gentle, thirsting for peace and harmony. That she had a big heart full of love and forgiveness and that she would consider a whole nation of people as her brothers and sisters. That she would fight fiercest for the safety of her family and that she would be the mother of Queens and Kings ... amongst other things."

Nobody said anything after that declaration. Samwell looked with fascination and raised eyebrows at her. Gilly was looking confused between Marwyn, Samwell and Alysanne. Marwyn smiled a gentle smile at her and the only sound that was heard was the clanking of a silver-spoon against a glass where little Sam was playing an unrhythmical song with his spoon beating against his glass filled with fresh-pressed orange-juice.

"I ... I don't understand ...", Alysanne stammered, though she full well understood about which woman Daenys Targaryen wrote over three hundred years ago.

"I think you do. Daenys Targaryen had visions and she wrote them down in her book _Signs and Portents_. According to her, this vision about the woman who was like her and who would fly on golden wings was the last she ever had. Daenys wrote so much more about her ... even about her death. She was totally fascinated by her and she even drew a portrait of that woman."

Alysanne gulped, „What did she look like?"

"Like a true Targaryen ... amethyst eyes, pale skin, pale silver-gold hair, slender of form ... but the most striking was her bright genuine smile and the gentleness in her eyes that Daenys managed to capture perfectly ... now that I see this woman finally before me, in the flesh, I understand the fascination Daenys Targaryen had with her."

Her breath hitched, eyes opened wide, "You truly think she wrote about me? That this woman in her vision was I?"

Marwyn nodded, "I know it with a certainty. You were born on Dragonstone as a terrible storm raged, they separated you from your twin-sister right after the birth, you grew up in hiding ... as the best kept secret. Nobody knew you were alive, everybody believed you died right after your birth because you were too small, too weak and frail. I am sure you often felt alone and lonely during this time. There are rumours that it was your words that guided your sister on her way to be able to hatch those dragons, even though you never met and you could have never known that she had to walk into the funeral-pyre of her husband. Everybody knows that you are the rider of the white dragon, whose wings are oddly golden-coloured in a certain light. Who is to say you couldn't fly against the darkness and cold on him? But most of all do I see the same kindness and gentleness in you Daenys described on those pages I found."

"Do you still have them?"

The Archmaester nodded, "Do you want to read them?"

For what seemed like several minutes, but were in truth only seconds, Alysanne looked Marwyn straight in the eyes. Eventually she shook her head, "No. You say Daenys wrote about my death and I don't want to know how and when I will leave this world. Nobody should know something like that. It would drive even the sanest person mad.", she said with conviction, "I would say you should burn those pages, but that would be wrong. Keep those pages safe and hidden ... and maybe ... in a hundred or two hundred years from now someone will find them and ... I don't know ... gain fame from revealing their content or ... whatever."

"As you wish, Alysanne.", he nodded his head in acknowledgement, "And might I say that it is a very wise decision to remain in the dark about your own future."

"Is it? A wise decision?", Alysanne questioned, "I would say it is a decision made out of fear. Out of fear for not liking what life has in store for me and loosing myself over trying to change things and turning mad in the process, of forgetting what really counts in life – compassion, peace ... love."

Alysanne didn't let them answer to that. She noted that everyone was finished with breaking their fast and summoned the servants to clear away the dishes from the table. Looking out the window towards Blackwater Bay she saw the form of Viserion flying over the water and she smiled.

"Have you ever seen a dragon, little Sam?", she asked, looking to the little boy who was playing with a strand of his mother's hair.

He looked fearful into the eyes of his mother and she encouraged him to answer Alysanne. With wide eyes he managed to shake his head.

"Would you like to see one?", he neither shook nor nodded his head, only looked with wide eyes at her, "It is perfectly safe. We will only look from afar and he won't harm you."

They found themselves on the balcony of the dining chamber. Gilly stood with little Sam on her arms next to Alysanne, Samwell stood next to Gilly and Marwyn found his place on the other side of Alysanne. Together they were all looking into the distance where a dark shadow was flying in circles and loops over the water, looking like a big, oddly shaped bird.

Resting her hands on the railing Alysanne asks little Sam, "Do you see him?"

He nodded and spoke for the first time, "Big bird."

Alysanne chuckled, "Big, yes. But not a bird. A dragon. Do you know what a dragon is, little man?"

He nodded, "Mama says dragon dange-trous.", his eyes widened in fear.

"A dragon can be dangerous, yes, your mother got that right. But Viserion is my friend and he would never harm you.", Alysanne assured him, "Would you like to see him a little bit closer? Maybe he will show you how he catches himself some fish, hm?"

Little Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"Is it really safe?", asked Gilly with concern and clutched her little boy a bit tighter.

"I wouldn't bring your son into any situation in which he could be harmed. And Viserion listens to me and will stay over the water."

Still with a bit concern in her eyes Gilly nodded.

Alysanne looked again to little Sam and smiled, "His name is Viserion. Can you say that?"

"Vise-ron.", little Sam said proudly.

"Let's shout his name really loud so he will hear us and come a little bit closer, hm?", he nodded and together Alysanne and little Sam shouted the dragons name.

They could be shouting until their lungs burned from the effort, Viserion would not come to them were Alysanne not bonded to him. But little Sam didn't need to know this, Alysanne thought, let him believe that a big, fierce dragon came to him just because he wanted it to.

"Vise-ron!", little Sam shouted again with excitement, "Mama you shout, too. Vise-ron!"

Gilly obliged her son's wish and shouted for Viserion, though only hesitantly and not near as loud as Alysanne or her son.

"Mama look ... Vise-ron coming!", he beamed and his eyes grew, "So big!"

And indeed Viserion was flying in their direction and the dark shaped shadow took the form of a crème-coloured dragon with golden wings, growing bigger and bigger.

"By the Gods ... he is huge!", exclaimed Samwell, his eyes as big as that of little Sam, though the expression in them was that of fearful wonder and not childish excitement.

"Drogon, the Queen's dragon, is even bigger than Viserion.", she informs the others.

"And you ride on him?", Gilly wants to know, disbelieve in her eyes.

"Yes.", Alysanne says and there is a thrill in her voice.

Viserion comes closer and closer, flying directly in front of them and showing his huge but elegant body in all his glory. He roars loudly and flies again a bit further out onto Blackwater Bay, making swirls and loops in the air.

"Mama Vise-ron dances!", little Sam claps his hand and Alysanne laughs.

"He is beautiful. A dangerous kind of beauty.", Marwyn says and Alysanne agrees.

Then Viserion plunges down into the water and after several seconds resurfaces again with a big and fat fish in one of his claws. He throws the fish high in the air and lets out a stream of pale gold fire, roasting it, and catches it with one gulp of his massive jaw. Little Sam only looks in awe at the scene with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Maester Aemon would have loved to see that.", Gilly meant absentmindedly.

"Aye, he would have.", agreed Samwell.

Alysanne perked up at the name, remembering faintly that she had heard or read it somewhere. Was it Ser Barristan who mentioned him or Tyrion? Yes, it was Tyrion, she now recalled. He visited the Wall all the way up North once and the Maester there is none other than her great-great-uncle Aemon Targaryen he told her. He said that he is a kind and soft-spoken old man, blind and very wise, serving in the Night's Watch longer than half of his life. She remembers how she wanted to meet Aemon, to get to know one of the last of her family and how excited she was to know that Dany and her were not alone.

"Aemon ... as in Aemon Targaryen?", she inquires, her voice heavy with emotion.

Samwell looked confused for a short moment and then his eyes opened in realization, "Yes. He was your ... great-uncle, was he not?"

She nodded, "Great-great-uncle. But 'was'? He is no longer alive?", her voice wavered.

"No, my Princess. I am sorry. He died on the voyage to Oldtown at the proud age of one-hundred-and-two years. You have my sincerest condolences.", he said with a crestfallen expression on his round face.

"Thank you."

All her excitement vanished instantly and is replaced by sadness and grief. Strange, she thought, how one can mourn someone you never met. The only thing she knew was that he was her family and that she wanted nothing more than to meet him once she knew of his existence. But that will never happen now, he is dead. She hopes he went peacefully, but is afraid to ask. Looking again out of Blackwater Bay she watches Viserion fly in the distances. How lonely her great-great-uncle must have felt ... all alone up there at the Wall, with no family around him.

"Maester Aemon wanted to go to you and the Queen.", Samwell suddenly said, "We travelled from East-Watch-by-the-Sea to Braavos and from there further on to Oldtown. It was in Braavos where he learned of you and your sister and your dragons. He wanted to help you with counsel and dragon-lore. He cursed his age and gutted that he is too old and feeble, which made him unable to do so. He ... he had dreams in the end ... dreams of flying a dragon."

A tear gathered in the corner of her eye and finally slid down her cheek as she wistfully looked on the horizon. Smiling a sad smile she says quietly, "I would have gladly taken him on a ride on Viserion."

Neither of them said anything for a while after that. Alysanne is lost in her thoughts, sighs, and says eventually, "Let us return inside and discuss what you have come here for."

Sending a final prayer to her departed great-great-uncle, she finds her place at the head of the table again, "Now, my friends, what urgent business do you have to share with me?"


End file.
